Solis Brin
Introduction Kai/Vedek Solis Brin (played by Leah Cairns) was best known as her triumphs over the horrors of the Cardassian Occupation. Taken as a young girl back to Cardassia, she remained a slave to a Cardassian Gul until her teenage years until she was able to flee. Relearning everything she knew, she found comfort in the Prophets and dedicated her life to religion becoming a Vedek and eventually a Kai. However, her troubled past often gave her many obsticles to over come, many of them mental. Her position within the planet left her open to outside attack and was often in favour of unification between the Prophets and the Pah-Wraiths. In current plots, she was killed in 2382 after an attack on then Kai Pashu, however she is alive and well in future plots. Family Information Immediate Family Born November 02, 2357, Brin is the only child born between Solis Nerys (2338 - 2365) and Solis Bordin (2236 - 2365). Her parents were both killed during the Occupation when she was eight years old where she was then taken by Jorgu Danan and his nephew Lybrel Danan. She was never given a formal eduation and primarily spoke Cardassian until her teenage years. Children Solis Tara Born May 30, 2369, Siomane Tara is the rape baby between her comfort woman mother Brin and Cardassian Jorgu Danan. In 2381, Tara was discovered by Ashta Sarex was able to find Tara's biological mother. Tara went to Bajor from Cardassia after Polren paid off her debt to the state and adopted her. In 2382, Brin died in a terrorist attack on the Kai of Bajor's home Solis Miniki Born in 2372, Miniki was the youngest daughter between Lybrel Danan and Brin. She was killed as soon as she was born. Nerys Dorr Born July 02, 2381, Nerys Dorr is the only child between Solis Brin and Eben Dorr. During a time when Brin was infested with an alien known as a Yeerk, there was a plot to discredit the Kai. Brin's behaviour continued to get increasingly erratic and it involved her forming a sexual relationship with Eben. Soon enough, she conceived, but before Eben was able to propose to her, Brin accepted Siomane Polren's hand instead. It wasn't until it was discovered Brin was infested did she and Eben reacquaint. Having no memory of Nerys, she signed over full custody to the Bijani. Brin died in 2382 in current plots, however she continued to live into the future plots where she had little to do with her biological daughter. Nerys is more attached to her step-mother Naryanna. Nerys is Bajoran/Bijani. Siomane Cassica Born January 22, 2382, Siomane Cassica is the oldest of a set of triplets, though really only a true twin. Her parents are Siomane Polren and Brin. She was adopted by India Nesrin in 2383, however in future plots she has no connection to India. Siomane Terin Born January 22, 2382, Siomane Terin is the oldest of a set of triplets, though really only a true twin. His parents are Siomane Polren and Brin. He was adopted by India Nesrin in 2383, however in future plots he has no connection to India. Siomane Antos Born January 22, 2381, Siomane Antos is the middle of a set of triplets, however he was conceived via invitro fetilization and added to Solis Brin's uterus after she had already conceived the twins. The eggs were fertilized by Kai Eisha Pahsu in an alien conspiracy to discredit the Kai. He was adopted by India in 2383, however in future plots he has no connection to India Nesrin. Personal Life Saja Terin Upon fleeing to Bajor, Brin found comfort with an older man named Terin who had been a survivor of the Occupation. Seeing him almost like a father figure, Brin took to look after him and eventually living with the man who had taken her under his wing. They married March 05, 2380 to maintain a close tie, however Terin was unable to have children due to injuries suffered in the Occupation. He eventually died of a heart attack in 2381 with Brin by his side. Brin named her first son in his honour. Tylar Polren Meeting when Brin was a Vedek, Siomane Polren was able to start a sexual realtionship early on despite her time with Eben Dorr. Feelings began and soon enough they were married August 01, 2381 despite her pregnancy with another man. Soon after this, Brin conceived twins, but under the direction of an alien life form named a Yeerk, she implanted herself with another embryo and had triplets. In 2382, Brin was killed in a terrorist attack on the Kai and surrounding Vedeks. In future plots, the two remained together, yet divorced in 2398 where Brin ran off with long time lover and former Kai - Pashu Eisha. Category:Bajoran Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Civilian Category:NPC - Katrina Category:Deceased